smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brenda's Boy Trouble/Part 4
Meanwhile the four Smurfs continued to watch the goings-on in the main hall of the academy from the safety underneath the canopy of the table. "Oh dear, Severus and Jeanty are wrecking the place with their squabble over Brenda's wand," Smurfette said. "And Severus has just smurfed those three young wizards into toads," Painter said. "We'd better smurf out of here," Jokey said as he saw Severus coming toward their direction. "There they are, Rascal!" Severus shouted. "Get them!" "Oh gosh, how I wish Empath was with us right now," Clumsy said as the four of them ran out of the main hall and down a hallway with Severus and Rascal following after them. "No matter where you go in the academy grounds, I will find you and I will capture you, and I will convince Dean Albus the proof of your existence," Severus said. They ducked into a classroom to hide from Severus. Smurfette hid herself behind a cauldron, while Clumsy, Jokey, and Painter tried to hide themselves behind a broom, but Severus spotted the three near the broom. "I've got you now!" Severus exclaimed triumphantly. He then raised up the wand and recited, "Magic broomstick, witch's broom, sweep those Smurfs into the room." He then aimed the tip of the wand toward the broom and caused it to come to life, sweeping Clumsy, Jokey, and Painter straight towards Severus, who then captured them inside a jar. "It's a clean sweep," Severus said as soon as he clamped the lid down on the jar to keep the three Smurfs from escaping. "You won't smurf away with this, toi sorcier diabolique," Painter warned. "Uh, yeah, we will be rescued...I think," Clumsy tried to contribute. "You can think all you want, but once I bring you home with me and extract your essence from you, your bravado won't do you any good, my little captives," Severus said as he headed out of the classrom with his prize. Smurfette watched from behind the cauldron as Severus took the three Smurfs with him. "Oh no! I've got to find Brenda!" she said to herself. ----- Meanwhile, Brenda was dealing with problems of her own -- namely, being confronted by a few young witches who didn't like what was going on at the Broomstick Ball. "It's all your fault, Brenda!" one of the witches said. "You've ruined the ball!" another witch added. "And now our boyfriends are all toads," a third witch spoke. Brenda suddenly broke out in tears, sobbing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." "You shouldn't have brought that Jeanty back on grounds," the first witch said. "Yeah, he's been nothing but trouble to us," the second witch said. "And his new master is even worse than he is," the third witch said. "I said that I'm sorry," Brenda said, feeling overwhelmed with sorrow. She went over to a bench on the far side of the main hall to cry in private. Smurfette found Brenda by herself and jumped up onto the bench to talk to her. "Brenda, you've got to..." "Oh, Smurfette, Jeanty doesn't like me anymore," Brenda said sadly. "All he cares about is my wand." She suddenly broke out into another outburst of tears. "Forget about Jeanty, Brenda," Smurfette said, trying to snap Brenda out of her current funk. "You've got to help me. Severus now has your wand, and he also has my friends." Then the both of them heard: "Move it, you wretch, before I turn you into a toad." Brenda opened her eyes and saw Severus leaving the academy with her wand and the three Smurfs in a jar, while Jeanty and Rascal followed after him. "That's not fair!" Jeanty griped. "That's my wand! Why do you think that I took that silly little witch to the ball in the first place?" Those words made Brenda feel really angry. "Silly little witch? Why, that rat! That sneak! Come on, Smurfette, we've got work to do." "Yeah, we'll stop them together," Smurfette said as the both of them got up and headed toward the door. ----- Severus, Jeanty, and Rascal were descending down the stairs in front of the academy building when they heard a voice call out, "Yoo-hoo...oh, Severus." The three of them stopped and looked behind them to see Smurfette standing at the top of the staircase. "You forgot something...me!" "So I did, so I did," Severus said. "I don't know how you escaped being captured, but you won't escape me a second time, and I certainly have plans for you, my little sweetheart." He then started to ascend back up the stairs. "Now!" Smurfette cried out. Brenda dumped a barrel full of water and apples down the stairs, knocking the wicked trio back down to the bottom of the stairs. In the process, the jar containing the three Smurfs fell out of Severus' hand and landed safely away, with its lid popped open, allowing the Smurfs in it to escape. Jeanty then saw the magic wand lying at the bottom of the stairs. "I got it!" he cried out, as he tried to pounce on it, though a bit too late as Brenda got to it first. "Oh yeah?" Brenda said, looking at Jeanty with a mean look in her eyes. Jeanty looked up at her, feeling like he was in deep trouble with his date. "Oh, hi there, Brenda," he said weakly. "By the way, did you save the last dance for me?" "I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last sorcerer on the face of this earth," Brenda said coldly. She then raised up her wand and recited, "For all this trouble, you must pay; turn into pigs for one whole day." "Uh-oh," Severus said quietly as he watched Brenda aim the tip of her wand straight at him, Jeanty, and Rascal. Suddenly a bolt of magic struck the three of them, instantly turning them into pigs. The four Smurfs laughed as the wizard, his apprentice, and the cat that are now turned to pigs ended up fleeing from the academy grounds. Brenda now turned her attention to her fellow wizards and witches. "Back to normal, toads and ball; make a happy time for all," she recited as she raised her wand and then aimed it toward the gathered crowd near the staircase. Suddenly, the toads turned back into three young boys, who seemed grateful to be back in their normal appearances. "HURRAY!" the young wizards and witches cheered together. "Hurray for Brenda!" ----- Shortly after, Dean Albus gathered all the young wizards and witches together in the main hall for a special announcement. "My young students, and those from Witch Haven Conservatory," he began, "I deeply apologize for the actions that have occured at this Broomstick Ball tonight, for I take full responsibility for having Severus return to our campus to have any part in our school activities. As of today, he will no longer be allowed to return here anymore, nor will his apprentice Jeanty. I am already sending word to his uncle Adelbert Lebon that he will no longer be eligible for graduation from this academy. What he intends to do with his nephew from this day on will be entirely his responsibility. However, I do wish to honor this young witch named Brenda for her bravery in the restoration of our fellow students and the expulsion of those who seek to destroy the harmony of our academic pursuits. She will be given full credit for her deeds tonight by her teachers at the Conservatory as well as a special citation." Dean Albus presented Brenda with a scroll bound in a gold ribbon, which she accepted with heartful gratitude. "Oh, thank you, Dean Albus," Brenda said gratefully as she gave Dean Albus a hug while the young wizards and witches cheered. Then the Raging Unicorns took to the stage, and the main hall was filled with loud wild music with everybody dancing, including Brenda. Dean Albus just stood off to the side with Merriwind and smiled, while Merriwind continued to look on without saying anything good or bad. The four Smurfs stood off to the side and watched the young wizards and witches dancing with each other, pleased that they helped restore the happy atmosphere of the Broomstick Ball. "Brenda is certainly going to be popular tonight at the Broomstick Ball," Jokey said as he saw some of the young wizards dancing with her. "Gosh, she's just like you now, Smurfette," Clumsy said. "Indeed the young mademoiselle has become quite an attraction that I don't think she can handle all who are smurfing around her now," Painter said. Smurfette giggled. "I think we should let Brenda enjoy this night and return to the village. We have done our part for the night in helping the young witch." Just then, Empath arrived at the window with Feathers the stork. "Shall this smurf give you Smurfs a ride home from the Broomstick Ball?" he offered. "Hey, wait for me," Clumsy said as the four of them headed for the window. As they flew back to the village, Smurfette told Empath all that had happened that night at the Broomstick Ball, with Empath patiently listening to every detail. "This smurf is pleased for you to help Brenda rescue your friends and to stop Severus and Jeanty from getting far with their plans, Smurfette," Empath said as they soon arrived in the village. "Oh la la! I have a feeling that Empath and Smurfette want to be alone with each other, my friends," Painter said as they dismounted from Feathers. "Yeah," Jokey said. "We might as well smurf in for the night." "Uh, well, good night, Smurfette, and good night, Empath," Clumsy said as the three Smurfs headed for their homes. Alone with each other, Empath and Smurfette walked together through the village. "There was a part of me that wishes you were there at the Broomstick Ball with me, Empath, but I knew that your powers were useless against magic," Smurfette said. "This smurf shares the same sentiment, Smurfette, but even if we couldn't have spent our time together there, we will have other opportunities to be together in order to help our friends," Empath said. "I guess I should have listened to you when you had missmurfings about Brenda's date, Empath," Smurfette said. "You did what you felt was right in your heart, Smurfette," Empath said. "And in the end, things turned out better for Brenda than they would have if she hadn't realized that her date was putting her friends in danger." Smurfette smiled. "I feel proud to have helped out Brenda. She's going to make a very good witch when she grows up." Empath smiled back, and the two of them shared a kiss together. ----- The following day, Smurfette and some of her fellow Smurfs met Brenda out in the forest near the village. She was dressed up in her regular clothes again, but they noticed that she looked happier than she did before. "How are things going with you now, Brenda?" Smurfette asked. "I just wanted to say thank you for your help and encouragement," Brenda answered. "I couldn't be more pleased with how things turned out last night." "This smurf is sorry that your date with Jeanty didn't turn out better, Brenda," Empath said. "Oh, I have forgotten about him already, Empath," Brenda said. Just then they could hear a bunch of young voices calling Brenda's name. They turned to see that a group of young wizards were coming towards her, wanting to be with her. "Besides," Brenda added with a giggle, "it looks like I won't be missing the Broomstick Ball for a long time to come." With that, she headed off into the forest with the young wizards following after her. "Goodbye, Smurfs, and thanks again." "Goodbye, Brenda," the group of Smurfs waved back at her, watching the young witch walk off with her new admirers. "Gosh, won't Papa Smurf be pleased to find out what happened with Brenda when he returns from Homnibus," Clumsy said. "Oui, oui, M'sieu Clumsy, he will certainly be beside himself," Painter said, agreeing with Clumsy. "I hate being beside myself," Grouchy said. "At least things will be back to normal when Papa Smurf returns," Empath said. "Not that anything out of the ordinary has happened to us besides the four of us almost being captured by Severus." "I like things being back to normal, Empath," Smurfette said. "We don't need to be consmurfly worrying about situations that are well beyond our ability to deal with." "I thank the Lord Almighty for keeping us safe nonetheless, my friends," Tapper said as he stood with Duncan. "He will deal with the likes of Severus in His own time when the wizard's time of judgment smurfs." "Aye, and that will not be a pleasant day for him," Duncan said. Empath smiled. "I'm sure Papa Smurf will be pleased to know how things were when he returns, my fellow Smurfs." ----- A few days later, Papa Smurf returned to the village, riding on the back of Feathers. He dismounted from the bird and gathered his belongings as soon as he landed. "Salutations, Papa Smurf," Empath greeted. "So how was your time with Homnibus?" "Well, we got some important things smurfed, so we should be all set for the time smurfing," Papa Smurf answered. "By the way, how were things smurfing in the village?" "Things have been quiet and uneventful, Papa Smurf," Empath answered. Papa Smurf sighed. "Well, time for me to get settled in before I resume my duties. You're in control of things until further notice, Empath." "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said, nodding. "Here, Papa Smurf, let me smurf your things for you while you get settled in," Brainy offered, picking up Papa Smurf's bags. "Why, thank you, Brainy, I appreciate that," Papa Smurf said as they headed off in the direction of his house. Polaris joined Empath after Papa Smurf left with Brainy. "You did not say anything to Papa Smurf about the incident regarding what happened at the Broomstick Ball with our friend Brenda," Polaris commented. "This smurf didn't consider it all that important, Polaris," Empath said. "Besides, Smurfette can tell Papa Smurf about that on her own time." "Do you think we may have another encounter with that young witch sometime in the future, Empath?" Polaris asked. "Who knows what may happen to her someday, Polaris?" Empath replied. "For now, this smurf will let things in her life alone until the next time she may need us for something." "This one still feels compelled to pray to the Great Ancestors for guidance and protection for her sake, regardless of what happens, Empath," Polaris said. "If that's what you feel compelled to do, then you don't need this smurf's permission for it, Polaris," Empath said. "Given the life that she leads, she's going to need all the spiritual protection she can get." Polaris nodded. "This one understands and acknowledges." THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Brenda's Boy Trouble chapters